The Chinese utility model patent specification CN202055469U discloses a easy-laying modular floor, which comprises hollow-rectangle-shaped bottom plate frame, a filler plate fixed within the bottom plate frame, and a decorative plate mounting on the surface of the bottom plate frame. Hooks and fasteners are disposed on the side edges of hollow-rectangle-shaped bottom plate frame. The hooks on two sides of the bottom plate frame and the hooks on the other two sides are arranged in a staggered manner. The shape of blocks can be rectangular or square. Each hook comprises a rectangle plate and a raised strip, wherein the rectangle plates of the hooks are arranged on the sides of the bottom plate frame at intervals, and the raised strips of the hooks are arranged on the rectangle plates and parallel to the sides of the bottom plate frame. An inclined plane facing upwards is disposed on the outer side of the raised strip, the inner side of the raised strip is a vertical plane. Fastener is a groove provided under the bottom plate frame arranged on the inside of the rectangle plate. The groove is close to the inner side walls of the bottom plate frame, which are perpendicular to the bottom plate frame. Inclined planes facing downwards are arranged among the rectangle plates on the sides of the bottom plate frame, and the distance between two rectangle plates is larger than or equal to the width of each rectangle plate.
The laying and assembling of above modular floor are convenient, but the manufacturing process is slightly complicated. As shown in FIG. 1, the bottom plate frame of the modular floor includes a frame 01 and an embedded cavity 02 in the middle of the frame. The filling plate is embedded in the embedded cavity 02. Therefore, when manufacturing, the bottom plate frame first needs to be made, then the filling plate is inserted into the bottom plate frame, at last the decorative plate is mounted on the surface of the bottom plate frame so as to form a modular floor for final sale and use. In this type of modular floor, in order to ensure the strength, the bottom plate frame is made of engineering materials such as ABS plastic or PS plastic. Because the price of above engineering materials are relatively high, so only bottom plate frame use said engineering plastic. The filling plate is embedded to finish the mounting surface of the bottom plate frame. The material of the filling plate is PVC or EVA, which have low price and are easy to process. The combination of the bottom plate frame and the filling plate can effectively reduce the material cost, then the decorative plate could be attached. However, while reducing the material costs, it also has to add extra corresponding processes, i.e. a process of manufacturing filling plates, a process of inserting the filling plate, a process of bonding a filling plate and the like, and the above-described steps require a large number of workers to complete. Nowadays, under the circumstance of increasing labor costs, it will greatly increase production costs. Furthermore, the existing modular floor has greater weight and is not convenient for transportation, that will increase the cost of export sales. Therefore, the applicant believes that it is necessary to improve the structure of the existing modular floor.
Contents of Invention
In order to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an assembled floor unit and a bottom plate thereof, which are simple to manufacture and material-saving, thereby reducing production costs.
One of the objects of the present invention is achieved by the following technical solution: a bottom plate of a modular floor unit comprising a frame and a middle part; the bottom plate comprising a first surface and a second surface, at least one pair of opposite sides of the frame being provided with clamping grooves, the opening side of the clamping grooves facing the second surface; a plurality of clamping hooks extending outwardly from at least one pair of opposite sides respectively, the hook portion at the end of the hook extending away from the second surface; the clamping hook being suitable to be engaged with the clamping groove on the other bottom plate to combine multiple bottom plates, the frame and the middle part being integrally formed; and a plurality of through holes penetrating the thickness direction of the bottom plate being array-distributed as a matrix in the middle part.
Wherein, the middle part of the bottom plate is a grid plate, and the grid plate includes evenly distributed rectangle-shaped grid holes, and a part of the grid holes are configured as said through holes.
Wherein, the first surface of the middle part is provided with at least one reinforcing strip covering part of the grid holes of the grid plate, the surface of the reinforcing strip is flush with the first surface, and the reinforcing strip is laterally and/or longitudinally connected to the frame, and is integrally formed with middle part and the frame.
Wherein, the thickness of the reinforcing strip is 1-1.5 mm (0.039-0.059 inch) in the thickness direction of the bottom plate.
Wherein, a plurality of long-circle main-holes are array-distributed in said middle part, and the first long annular rib plates extend along the hole edges of the long-circle main-holes and toward the second surface of the bottom plate, the ends of the first long annular rib plates are at the same level as the second surface of the bottom plate; the adjacent two first long annular ribs are connected by strip ribs, and the outermost first long annular ribs are connected to the frame by strip ribs.
Wherein, a plurality of long-circle sub-holes are array-distributed in the middle part, the long-circle sub-holes and the long-circle main-holes are alternately distributed, second long annular rib plates extends along the hole edges of the long-circle sub-holes towards the second surface of the bottom plate, and the ends of the second long annular ribs are at the same level as the second surface of the bottom plate.
Wherein the frame includes reinforcing ribs extending from the root of the hook towards the edge of the middle part.
Wherein, the reinforcing ribs are orthogonal to the wall and the bottom of the clamping groove.
Wherein, both ends of the clamping groove are open.
Wherein, the corners of the second surface of the bottom plate are provided with reinforcing points extending from the bottom of the clamping groove to the second surface, and the end of the reinforcing points are flush with the second surface of the bottom plate or between the groove bottom and the second surface of the clamping groove.
Wherein, a plurality of thickening ribs are extended outwardly from the back surface of the bottom plate along its thickness direction, and the distances of the thickening ribs extending outward are equal.
Wherein, a plurality of thickening columns are provided between thickening ribs and extend outwardly along the thickness direction of the bottom plate, and the distance of the thickening columns extending outward is equal to that of the thickening ribs extending outward.
Wherein, the integral forming is injection molding.
Wherein, the bottom plate is made of ABS engineering plastic or PS engineering plastic.
A second object of the present invention is achieved by the following technical solution: an assembled floor unit comprising the above-described bottom plate and a decorative plate mounted on the first surface of the bottom plate.
Compared with the prior art, the present invention has the following beneficial effects:
The bottom plate of the assembled floor unit in the present invention has the advantages of easy assembling and easy laying. In addition, in respect of manufacture, the bottom plate is obtained by integral molding, so that it has high production efficiency, few production process, and reduced labor cost. In terms of structure, the middle part of the bottom plate is provided with through holes penetrating through the thickness direction of the bottom plate, the presence of through holes can greatly save material. Therefore, the bottom plate has a few of merits of material saving, easy manufacture, and light weight. The floor assembling process with such a bottom plate can eliminate the step of embedding the filling layer on the bottom plate, thereby reducing the labor costs and reducing the weight of the entire floor unit. As the weight is reduced, transportation becomes more convenient, which further facilitates the export sales of the product.
The bottom plate in the assembled floor unit of the prior art is limited by the traditional wooden floor, composite floor design standards and customary, and tends to adopt a frame and a filling structure to achieve sufficient mechanical strength and deformation resistance, and it is generally considered that the bottom plate of the integrated structure cannot satisfy the stability requirements for floor. Nevertheless, the present invention has taken a different approach and adopted the bottom plate made by the integral molding technology, overcomes the technical prejudice, and guarantees sufficient structural stability of the floor through the design and quality control of the integrally formed structure.
Reference numerals in the drawings represent as follows:                01—frame, 02—embedded cavity;        1—frame, 11—clamping groove, 11a—opening side of clamping groove, 11b groove bottom, 12—clamping hook, 12a—hook portion, 13—reinforcing rib;        2—grid plate, 21—reinforcing strip, 22—sidewall of grid plate, 23—grid hole;        3—reinforcing point;        41—long-circle main-hole, 42—first long annular rib, 43—strip rib,        44—long-circle sub-hole, 45—second long annular rib        51—thickening rib, 52—thickening column        6—decorative plate        